You, Me, and Our little family
by Kiracchi
Summary: Hanya sekedar kisah tentang keluarga Akabane. Warn: Yaoi/Mpreg/Karushuu Dedicated for my soulmate, Lenny Gakushuu


Desclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu isn't mine

* * *

Ini aneh. Bahkan, Karma yang jenius sekalipun, tidak tahu kenapa kekasihnya tidak berbicara padanya seharian ini. Ia sangat yakin bahwa dirinya tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Dan kali ini, ia berusaha untuk membujuknya.

"Hei, Shuu… kau marah?" tanya Karma. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. Karma menghela nafas.

"Ayolah… bicara padaku, apa masalahmu?" bujuknya. Gakushuu terdiam. Ia tetap tidak mau mengubah posisinya yang membelakangi Karma. Ini sudah keempat kalinya Gakushuu tidak mau berbicara padanya. Paling-paling, Gakushuu hanya membangunkannya dan menegurnya untuk makan. Dan itu bukan dengan ucapan, melainkan dengan cara yang 'tidak biasa' (dalam artian, mengguyurnya agar terbangun dari mimpi dan menyeretnya untuk makan malam). Selama ini, Karma tahu kalau Gakushuu memakluminya yang selalu pulang larut malam Karena perkerjaannya. Tapi hari ini? Pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, aku bisa menginap di aparte-"

"Karma…" baik. Kali ini, dirinya benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh kekasihnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku… aku ingin seorang anak," penjelasan Gakushuu sedikit membuat dirinya bingung sekaligus terkejut. Karma mengerti sekarang. Mungkin, itu alasan Gakushuu tidak mau berbicara dengannya.

"Kau sendirian? Tapi, bagaimana car-" Gakushuu bangkit, menunjukkan sebuah benda seperti thermometer yang menunjukkan tanda positif.

Karma membelalak. Ini tidak mungkin! Ia melihat wajah Gakushuu yang memerah padam. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencubit dirinya. Sakit. Ia benar-benar tidak bermimpi.

"Kau bohong kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan tidak percaya.

"Ini bukan hasil mainan, Karma! Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin memberitahumu tentang ini. Dan, kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu," tutur Gakushuu. Seharusnya, ia tahu kalau Karma tidak akan memercayainya. Tapi, ini sudah terlanjur. Ia sudah memberitahukan segalanya.

Tanpa sadar, Karma menggendong Gakushuu ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar. Dan ketika sampai di kamar, Karma memeluk Gakushuu dengan erat sedangkan yang di peluk, hanya bisa tersenyum. Sampai Karma mengatakan sesuatu,

"Aku tahu ini bukan hasil main-main, Shuu. Tapi, kau sudah memberikanku yang terbaik, terimakasih," ujarnya dalam dekapan Gakushuu. Gakushuu kembali tersenyum dan membalas memeluk Karma. Impiannya terwujud

.

.

.

Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME**

* * *

BRAKK…

Sebuah kecelakaan beruntun di kawasan Tokyo membuat beberapa orang mengalami luka parah. Termasuk dirinya, Akabane Karma.

Dan kejadian itu membuat seorang Asano -Akabane- Gakushuu mengalami kesedihan luar biasa dalam hidupnya.

Dengan cepat, Gakushuu mengenakan _sweater_ nya, menulis beberapa catatan, dan sesegera mungkin mencapai Kunugi Hospital.

.

.

.

"Ken, kau lihat berita hari ini?" tanya Akabane Kei kepada saudara kembarnya, Akabane Ken.

"Hmm? Memangnya ada apa?" Akabane Ken hanya menjawab singkat sambil memainkan _console game_ nya.

"Kecelakaan beruntun. Dan aku pikir, pria ini mirip dengan ayah," jawab Kei sambil menyodorkan ponselnya ke arah Ken. Ken mem- _pause_ sebentar _game_ nya dan memperhatikan apa yang diberikan adik kembarnya itu. Pemuda bersurai merah itu mencerna gambar yang disodorkan adik kembarnya.

"Dia memang mirip dengan ayah, tapi, jangan menakutiku Kei! Aku sangat yakin ayah baik-baik saja," ucapnya seolah-olah mengira bahwa adiknya ini menakutinya.

"Aku tidak menakutimu! Aku hanya berpikir kalau ia mirip ayah, itu saja!" Kei yang merasa bahwa dirinya tengah menakuti kakaknya mengelak. Ia tidak terima dituduh seperti itu. Dan ia tahu kalau kakaknya itu sangat dekat dengan ayah mereka.

"Aku ingin segera pulang dan bertemu dengannya, dan membuktikan kalau ia baik-baik saja," ujar Ken sambil berjalan mendahului Kei. Kei hanya tersenyum melihat perilaku kakaknya itu dan mulai mengejarnya.

"Ken, tunggu!"

Di rumah, mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan ibu mereka. Pintu depan juga terkunci. Kei yang melihat secarik kertas di pagar, mengambilnya dan membacanya.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" Ken yang mendengar Kei langsung berbalik. Mengambil kertas yang berada di tangan Kei dan membacanya.

"Kei, kita harus cepat! Ibu sudah menuggu kita disana!" Kei mengangguk dan mengikuti Ken berlari menuju Kunugi Hospital.

.

.

"IBU!" Gakushuu menoleh. Dua pemuda dengan surai berbeda itu berlari tergesa-gesa ke arahnya. Ia berdiri dan memeluk kedua putranya.

"Bagaimana kondisi ayah, bu? Ia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ken. Ia takut ayahnya kenapa-napa.

"Dokter sedang menanganinya sayang. Aku juga berharap ia baik-baik saja," jawab Gakushuu sambil tersenyum ke arah Ken dan Kei.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang dokter dan perawat keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Gakushuu, Ken, dan Kei segera menghampirinya.

"Keluarga Akabane?" tanya dokter tersebut.

"Iya dok," jawab Gakushuu. Ken dan Kei merapatkan tubuh mereka ke ibu mereka.

"Saat ini, kondisi tuan Akabane dalam keadaan koma. Tapi, selebihnya, kami yakin kalau ia baik-baik saja. Hanya sebuah benturan di kepala dan tidak terlalu parah," ujarnya. Gakushuu, Ken, dan Kei menghela nafas lega dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Bolehkah kami masuk kedalam, dok?" tanya Ken. Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Baik, kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

"Iya dok," Gakushuu mengajak kedua putranya masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam, mereka melihat pria bersurai merah yang tengah terbaring dengan selang udara dan perban di kepalanya. Mereka berjalan secara perlahan ke arah Karma yang tengah tertidur. Gakushuu duduk di kursi yang berada disamping ranjang Karma dengan Ken dan Kei disampingnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Karma dengan erat. Ken dan Kei yang melihat itu merasa kalau hati mereka tersayat maka, mereka mendekati ibu mereka dan memeluknya. Gakushuu tersentak dan tersenyum sembari memeluk balik kedua putranya yang duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP itu. Dan pada saat momen bahagia tersebut, Ken melihat tangan kiri ayahnya bergerak.

"Bu, ayah sadar!" ujarnya. Gakushuu dan Kei segera melihatnya. Karma membuka matanya perlahan. Melihat keadaan sekitar dan menemukan Gakushuu beserta kedua putranya.

"Shuu…?" tanyanya dengan lirih. Gakushuu mengangguk.

"Ken… Kei…?" si Kembar mengangguk. Dan dengan cepat, Ken memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Ayah… kau menakutiku," ucapnya sembari membiarkan air mata jatuh membasahi pakaian rawat ayahnya. Karma, Kei, dan Gakushuu tersenyum. Karma membalas pelukan Ken dan berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Uhh…"

"Karma! Kau belum boleh kemana-mana!" Gakushuu membantu Karma untuk duduk dan Karma hanya tertawa pelan.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya. Kei tersenyum. Ayahnya baik-baik saja. Karma yang melihat Kei hanya tersenyum kemudian memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa, yah?" tanyanya.

"Kau terlihat senang hari ini. Sedang jatuh Cinta ya?" ucap Karma. Kei memerah. Gakushuu yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng. Sifat jahil Karma mulai kembali.

"A-ayah!" Kei berseru. Karma tertawa. Kei sama saja dengan Gakushuu. Setidaknya, itu yang Karma pikirkan.

"Oh iya, ayah, kami akan mengadakan olimpiade matematika dan akan mewakili seko-tidak, mewakili Jepang," ujar Ken yang membuat Karma dan Gakushuu membulatkan mata tanda tidak percaya.

"Kau bercanda, Ken? Memberitahu mereka saat ayah baru sadar?" elak Kei. Ken hanya tertawa kecil. Takut Karena merasakan tatapan membunuh dari adiknya.

"Itu bagus. Berarti kalian belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh," ucap Gakushuu sambil berusaha melerai kedua putranya yang hampir berengkar di rumah sakit.

"Kapan diadakannya olimpiade itu?"

"Tanggal 25 ini yah!" Karma tersentak. Tunggu, tanggal 25 itu…

"Itu hadiah terbaik untuk ayah jika kalian menang," ujar Gakushuu. Karma menatap Gakushuu yang tersenyum simpul ke arahnya.

.

.

Dan Gakushuu merasa bersyukur kali ini. Kini, kesembuhan Karma dan keceriaan kedua putra kembarnya mengembalikan semua kehangatan dalam keluarga kecilnya ini.

.

.

.

* * *

Owari

* * *

A/n:

 **Akhirnya… kelar juga! Ini tadinya mau di publish tgl 13 Des kemaren, tapi berhubung ide ngadat, jadi baru di publish sekarang.**

 **Intinya, Happy (late) birthday buat my soulmate, Lenny Gakushuu! Cuma ini doang yang Kira persembahkan buat kamu, yah, itung-itung balas budi lah.**

 **Nggak terlalu mikirin review, soalnya, udah tau sendiri bakalan dikit. Tapi seenggaknya, pengen ngibarin bendera Karushuu yang berdekatan dengan event #Asakaruweek2k16 plus, ngasih hadiah buat soulmate ter emejing sepanjang hidup :v**


End file.
